1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved tractor foot pedal guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a slippery pedal, whether on the brake or the accelerator of a vehicle, is especially hazardous for the driver of the vehicle, especially over uneven and rough terrain, such as that encountered by a tractor.
It would thus be desirable to provide a foot pedal for a tractor type vehicle which would assure that the driver's foot would not slip therefrom when the foot pedal became slippery due to wet or muddy conditions.